


Scapegoat

by wendymr



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Distrust, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pre-OT3, fandom stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 03:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/315472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/pseuds/wendymr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Canaana as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Canaana](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Canaana).



> For Canaana as a gift for Fandom Stocking 2011.

  


It’s warm and sunny when they step out of the TARDIS, and Jack turns his face to the heat, feeling like a cat ready to bask.

It’s his third day on the ship, and he’s just starting to believe that maybe he’s not going to be thrown off on the first uninhabitable planet the Doctor can find. While he wouldn’t call the Doctor’s attitude to him _friendly_ , exactly, the man’s started calling him Jack once in a while, rather than _Captain_ , always intoned with sarcasm. And yesterday evening over dinner, when Jack was telling tales of some of his past escapades, he could swear he saw the Doctor’s lips twitch at least once.

Yeah, maybe it’s gonna be okay.

Rose likes him, and that helps. She teases him, sometimes nudging him with her hip or poking him in the chest to get the reaction she wants, and it’s clear that she’s playing mediator with the Doctor now and then on his behalf. One thing he’s learned very quickly about these two is that the Doctor can refuse Rose nothing.

The Doctor’s telling them about this planet – not one he recognises, though he has passing familiarity with the galaxy – and he pulls back from his musing to listen. Apparently, there’s a famous tourist attraction here, ten identical towers made from stone that shimmers like gold on a sunny day, and that’s why they’re here. The towers are in a circle, and because of the placement of windows and the qualities of the glass used for glazing, the stone courtyard in the centre has amazing reflections which change as the sun shifts.  

As they near the town, Rose is chattering excitedly, her hand swinging in the Doctor’s as always. Joined at the hip, those two. If he ever thought he had a hope with Rose – or the Doctor, though that was always wishful thinking – he realised within about two seconds of meeting the Doctor that they only had eyes for each other. Still do. He should just be grateful that he’s allowed to come along for the ride.

Then Rose’s free hand catches his, her fingers curl around his, and his breath actually catches.  

He shoots her a puzzled glance, and she gives him one of her impish grins, tongue poking through her teeth. He grins back and folds his fingers around hers.

The Doctor glances across – the guy really doesn’t miss much – and rolls his eyes as he sees their hands together, but the expression’s more amused than irritated. Wow. Maybe he’s not as persona non grata as he thought.

Hands clasped, the three of them pass through the city gates, the turrets of the towers now visible ahead of them.

 

***

“Halt!”

  
The order comes from somewhere to Jack’s right. He tenses, instantly positioning himself so that his body is between Rose and the threat.  

“You three!” The loud, angry voice comes again, and this time Jack can see who’s speaking: a large, burly and uniformed humanoid at the head of about half a dozen other people all wearing the same uniform. “Halt and surrender! You are under arrest.”

“For what?” the Doctor demands, dropping Rose’s hand and stepping forward to stand beside Jack. “We’re doing nothing wrong. Just tourists, that’s all.”

“You are breaking the laws of Catano.” The soldiers, or police – same difference, really – move closer until the three of them are surrounded. “You will come with us to face trial.”

“Wait a minute,” Rose interrupts, pushing forward until she’s standing between Jack and the Doctor. “What laws are we breaking? You can’t arrest us if we don’t know we’re doing something wrong.”

“Ignorance of the law does not excuse you,” the leader retorts. He makes a gesture, and then all seven of the soldiers have weapons aimed at them: long, thin spears with points that look _very_ sharp.  

Jack glances at the Doctor, a quick question. He knows he could take these guys if he were with someone with fighting skills equal to his, but he couldn’t guarantee that none of them would get hurt in the process. In the Doctor’s expression, he sees his answer: they’re not going to risk it. Hardly surprising, given the way the guy feels about Rose. He acknowledges the Doctor’s decision silently, just a faint movement of his chin.  

“We’ll come quietly,” the Doctor says, hands up in the universal signal of surrender.

 

***

“What?” Jack had no idea that Rose could sound so loud, or so angry. “You’re sayin’ we’ve been arrested an’ dragged all the way over here just because the three of us were holding hands?”

“Polyamory is punishable by death on Catano.” The magistrate, a tall, grim-faced woman in long, dark robes, doesn’t sound like the sort who’ll easily be bargained with. “These soldiers all witnessed your crime. There is no doubt about your guilt.”

“It was just holding hands,” the Doctor protests, and Jack can hear the effort it’s taking him to stay calm. “We’re mates – friends. It’s what friends do where we come from.”

Jack nods in agreement. “Holding hands isn’t evidence of a-” He dismisses _sexual_ ; it’s not the word the magistrate chose. _“-_ an amorous relationship.”

The magistrate looks from one to the other of them, and then to the soldiers. “Did the prisoners do anything other than hold hands?”

The leader of the soldiers shook his head. “No, ma’am. But in my opinion it was sufficient evidence-”

“I decide that.” The magistrate looks back at the three of them, and Jack feels hope rising again. They’re going to get off with a warning.

“The evidence for polyamory is not clear,” she pronounces. “However, there are clearly grounds for suspicion. However, I pronounce you guilty on the lesser charge of a proscribed act between three or more persons. The sentence is five years in prison.” She gestures to the soldier. “Take them away.”

“Wait!” Jack exclaims, and he’s only just ahead of the Doctor in objecting. “Honestly, it was completely innocent. We didn’t mean any harm.”

“You are very quick to protest on behalf of your partners, human,” the magistrate says. “I wonder whether you would be as quick to accept the alternative penalty.”

“What alternative?” he demands immediately.

“In such cases, it is possible for one of the convicted prisoners to serve the others’ sentence. You would serve fifteen years, Prisoner Harkness, while your... friends... would go free.”

 

***

Jack swallows as the magistrate’s words sink in. He doesn’t – can’t – look at the Doctor, because he knows what the man will be thinking.

It makes sense. It’s the right thing to do. He’s the one who’s a criminal, after all, who escaped the penalties he deserved for all of his crimes. It’s only fitting, really, that he should serve his penalty now, and only fair that the Doctor and Rose get to go free.

Well, not fair, really – they were all at fault here, and it was Rose who took his hand while also holding the Doctor’s, but none of them knew about the prejudice operated on this backwater planet. Still, he doesn’t want Rose to have to serve five years in prison – who knows what the prisons are like on Catano, but his educated guess isn’t pretty. Also, there’s no doubt that he  owes the Doctor a favour. The man saved his life, after all. Seems like a reasonable way to repay it.

His throat’s dry as he turns to face the Doctor, though his words are addressed to the magistrate. “Sounds like a reasonable offer. I’ll take it.”

“No!” Rose shouts, starting to move towards Jack, but instantly the Doctor’s got her arms, holding her still.

Jack holds the Doctor’s gaze, sending a message he hopes is clear. _Get her away from here. Keep her safe._

The Doctor’s eyes are flinty, and Jack can’t read anything at all in his expression. What? Is this his punishment, after all? Did the Doctor know this would happen? Did he _plan_ it?

Jack’s stomach churns. Any minute now, he’s going to throw up. He looks away from the Doctor. He could change his mind, tell the magistrate he’s had second thoughts... No. No, all the reasons why not still hold, even if he has been walked into a trap.

 _Shit_. He’s still cursing silently as chains are fastened to his wrists and ankles and he’s led away.

 

***

The prison cell’s every bit as disgusting as he feared. The only sitting or sleeping place is a narrow stone shelf with a thin blanket, and there are some kind of vermin running around the floor. It’s almost pitch-dark, and he’s seen or heard no-one since being locked in here what feels like half a day ago.

Damn shame his Vortex manipulator’s wrecked. He shorted it out a month or so before landing in 1941 to run his con, and he hasn’t yet found the parts to fix it. Looks like he’s stuck here. For fifteen years. God.

He sits on the shelf, head buried in his hands, and tries to think up escape plans.

A loud roaring sound makes him jerk upright, and he stares, slack-jawed, as the TARDIS fades in and out of sight in front of him. In his cell. What the-?

The door’s pulled open as the ship solidifies, and Rose stands in the gap. “Come on, then!”

Disbelieving, he staggers to his feet and shuffles – it’s difficult with the chains – into the TARDIS. Rose pushes the door shut behind him and the engines roar again.

It’s several seconds before he can manage to look up and across at the Doctor, standing behind the console steering his ship. “Thank you,” he chokes out.

The Doctor shakes his head, then moves out from behind the console, walking towards Jack in that way he has that resembles nothing so much as a _prowl_. “You’re an idiot, Captain.”

“Huh?”

Screwdriver in hand, the Doctor bends down and zaps the chains. They fall to the floor with a clatter. “You actually believed I’d let you serve fifteen years in prison?”

Rose jabs her elbow into his side. “You actually believed I’d let him let you serve fifteen years in prison?”

He has to swallow again. For some reason, words seem to be elusive. Finally, he manages to say, “I... it seemed the obvious option.”

“Obvious, yeah – as a way to get Rose an’ me out of there so we could come an’ rescue you,” the Doctor says, and there’s an edge to his voice. “Thought you were bein’ very clever. Then I saw your face and realised you thought I’d leave you there.”

“I didn’t know,” he protests, and his voice lets him down by being shaky. “I... I’ve been waiting for you to punish me since 1941,” he admits.

The Doctor nods, as if it’s no surprise to him. “Yeah. Let you think it, too – thought it’d do you good.” He stands directly in front of Jack and lays his hands on Jack’s shoulders. “Never meant you to think I’d abandon you somewhere like that – or that I’d let you take punishment meant for me.”

“I would have,” he whispers, and it’s true. For both of them, he really would have.

Rose moves, wrapping her arms tightly around him. “Idiot. Never wanted you to do that. An’ it was all my fault, anyway.”

Before he can protest, the Doctor steps closer and wraps his surprisingly-strong leather-clad arms around both of them. “Not your fault, Rose. If it’s anyone’s, it’s mine – I should’ve known about that ridiculous law. An’ Jack-” He pulls back a bit, and those fathomless blue-grey eyes are inches from his own. “In future, trust me, all right?”

“Yeah,” he whispers, and holds the two of them tightly, is held tightly in return. His friends, the Doctor said. He can’t remember when he’s last had friends, let alone anyone who actually cared about him – but he doesn’t think it’s ever felt like this.

This is... he’s not sure he has words to describe it, but if he did they might just sound a little bit like _love_.

 

 **\- end**  

 

 


End file.
